The Beautiful Monster
by Hors D'oeuvres
Summary: When I was young, my sisters scared me by saying that there were monsters beneath my bed. Large creatures with cold, rough, granite-like skin and flashing blood-red eyes; sharp, pointed teeth that were specifically designed to tear into human flesh and hulking bodies that reeked of decaying flesh and the blood of past victims. So I was confused, when I heard her say those words...
1. The Confused

Author's Notes: Warning! This will be a very long author's notes. Why? Because this is the only place a can do my "significant" ramblings before letting all of you read the story.

First of all, this is my first Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic.

Second, yes. This is the edited and revised version of a story that I have written before under a different pseudonym. There will be changes in the plot, additional chapters, and more.

Third, this story is dedicated to three people. One of them is Feifei08, the one who encouraged me to write my first ATLA fanfic. She is also the one who helped me become involved in . She is a great person, and her works are fantastic as well. They are entitled "Ember Island" and "Of Fire". This is for you, my dear.

The next one is Kelly1412, who has created some of the most beautifully made ATLA fanarts I have ever seen. She creates each one with such dedication and passion that I am awed by the sight of them. Her works can be found on . Don't forget to check them out!

The third and final one is Chloe, who (though indirectly) helped me keep and nurture my love for females and excellent stories through her amazing works. "Go Get a Roomie" and her KiGo comic are absolutely more than just worth the read, wait, and follow. Both of which can be found through Google. Her other works can also be seen on . Do go and give them a visit!

Third, I wrote this story because there is an utter lack of- no, I cannot say it because it will be a spoiler. Anyway, disregarding the first sentence, I have gotten tired of reading stories that turn Azula into a -pardon my French- from a proud, powerful, *insert numerous excellent adjective here* princess into a sniveling, heart-whipped, suffering pansy. I think most of you know what I mean.

And fourth, I have always loved this story, and I sincerely hope that many of you will like like (or maybe even love) it too!

I hope all of you will read, like, fave, follow, review...etc.

If you want to, of course...

This chapter is told from Ty Lee's POV. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**美麗的怪物**

**The Beautiful Monster**

The Confused

* * *

_A dark silhouette as fleeting as the blink of an eye_

_A smooth and seductive voice that whispers her lies_

_A mendacious smile to break your fragile will_

_As she skillfully moves in for the kill..._

* * *

When I was young, my sisters scared me by saying that there were monsters beneath my bed.

Large creatures with cold, rough, granite-like skin and flashing blood-red eyes; sharp, pointed teeth that were specifically designed to tear into human flesh and hulking bodies that reeked of decaying flesh and the blood of past victims.

They told me stories that made my hairs stand on end and kept me awake through countless nights, fearing the monsters.

Monsters with long tubular tongues that they used to suck your innards;

Monsters that growled and grumbled loudly into the night;

Monsters with no souls…

And monsters with black, non-beating hearts…

So I was confused, when I heard her say those words.

When she told me something that went against everything I have learned in my childhood.

Something that rebelled against the image my sisters had drilled into me.

I could never forget what she told me that night.

* * *

"I'm a monster…"

I could feel her hot breath bathe my cheek as she whispered those words, her face so close to mine. Scarlet lips barely a millimeter from my own.

Her body effectively trapped me tightly against the tree that she had pushed me against as her strong left hand held my wrists above my head. I defiantly stared back at her piercing gaze.

"No."

I heard her scoff at what I said as she deliberately raised her other hand until her forefinger reached the pulse point on my left wrist. I felt her press her finger into my skin, her sharp nail digging into me. I gasped lightly and her eyes flashed at the sound that I had produced.

Her lips slowly curled up into a cruel smirk as she leisurely dragged her nail down the length of my arm, leaving a faint red line.

"No?"

She mockingly echoed as she continued the path of her finger over the sleeves of my robe to my exposed collarbone.

I nodded vigorously as I bit my lower lip to keep myself from gasping out again as her finger moved back up, tracing the gentle curve of my neck, crimson nail grazing against my pulse point there. I could feel my heart start to beat erratically when her hand suddenly moved to cup my cheek, her soft palm causing the blood to rush up to my face.

She pressed her body harder against mine, heat seeping into me; her supple form hotter than the fire that she commanded. Her thumb glided over my lips as she exhaled deeply, providing me with warm air that I hastily breathed in; eager to fill myself with her scent.

Her strong and over-powering scent that flowed into me; intoxicated me… just like everything else about her.

She could not be a monster. She is not a monster.

She did not smell of cadavers… or blood. Rotting and decaying; metallic and rusty.

She smelled of roses: crimson, sweet roses surrounded by thorns.

_And I needed her._

I leaned into to her touch, almost nuzzling her hand. Her thumb slowly pulled down my lips, dragging my lower lip and causing my mouth to open slightly; allowing a soft sigh to escape me. I saw her tongue flick out to dampen her lips as her heat continued to envelop me, surround me.

It scared me…

And yet I still wanted _more_.

* * *

_A soft touch that confuses the mind_

_A gentle caress that leaves you blind_

_An open-eyed kiss to deceive_

_An illusion that you will readily believe…_

* * *

Our bodies seemed to fuse into one as she moved closer to me, her cheek suddenly rubbing against mine: soft and smooth. Not rough; like a monster's should be. Not cold… but warm and hot and burning and…

"Say it…"

She commanded me, breathing into my ear. I could almost imagine her breath turning into flames. The infamous fire-breath of merciless blue.

And I would still inhale it deeply. In my mouth, through my nose- _even deeper_, to my lungs. I would let it burn me, destroy me… if that means having her, because needing her is no longer enough.

"Never."

I steadfastly answered. I would never say it. I felt her grip loosening and almost sighed in relief when she suddenly slammed me into the tree again and proceeded to crush me into it with her own body. My skull had made solid contact against the rough bark and I could feel a dull ache in my head. She glowered at me and I saw a golden glint in her irises.

My eyes widened in shock at her actions and I tried to move, to push her off me… but my body was frozen. Frozen as it burned. I looked at her and still couldn't see what she wanted me to see. No blood-red eyes stared back at me, just smoldering ambers that seemed to want to cut into my brain. Read my thoughts and know anything and everything about my reasons for saying no.

"Say it!"

She said again, her voice rising in volume but still never losing the even tone that it perpetually possessed. I closed my eyes to avoid the paralyzing effect of her gaze and tried to gain control of my body again, subconsciously wondering why she's the only one who could ever make me lose something I have trained years to master.

I started to pull my hands from her grip as I strained against her, finally regaining even just a little bit of control. I could feel sweat slickening our bodies as we struggled, heat profusely consumed us and strengthened her while it razed me. I felt more blood rush up to my face and was surprised when she suddenly released her hold on my wrists. I gritted my teeth and couldn't help but breathe heavily as my eyes fluttered open.

I was exhausted and with her hands no longer supporting me I started to slide down the tree but was stopped when she suddenly thrust her firm thigh between my legs. I felt a shudder throughout my entire form that directed its way to my core and I could not stop my eyes from widening even more and gazing at her with uncertainty and wanton.

She smirked at me and I knew that she could feel the most heated part of my body, being the fire-bending prodigy that she is. Her eyes narrowed in unconcealed delight and spoke volumes of how much she enjoyed watching me lose control.

"Please…"

I suddenly begged her, unaware of what I was doing and why. I didn't know what I was pleading for, but her amber eyes told me that she knew exactly what I needed.

Her left hand traveled behind my head and increased our proximity. She leaned into me and her lips purposely brushed against mine.

I was surprised; I thought it would be rough. I thought it would be hard.

But it was soft, it was gentle, it was tender. Like the soft petals of a rose or cherry blossoms or the brush of a butterfly's wing.

It was not what I expected, but she was right: it was what I needed. I closed my eyes and slowly eased myself into the comforting caress of her kiss, kissing her back as softly as I could. Her lips moved against mine and I responded in kind, aware of how she seemed to be trying to keep the kiss as chaste as possible; as innocent as possible, as if she was just testing the waters and had no wish to cause even the smallest of ripples.

I carefully leaned forward, hoping to deepen the kiss as I tried to wrap my arms around her. But then she quickly pulled away and easily slid out of my grasp. Her breathing was controlled, as always, and she seemed to stare at me with indifference and disdain as I panted; taking in the much needed oxygen. I felt my body start to shake as the cold that was held at abeyance by her presence immediately rushed forward to hold me in its chilly embrace.

I tried to touch her, but she just stepped out of my reach and continued to scrutinize me with a look of utter boredom etched on her porcelain face.

No monster could be so ideal, so flawless.

So like a goddess…

She turned around and began to walk away; my eyes following her retreating back. I clenched my hands, so tightly that my nails cut into my palms. I was trembling so hard and my knees were already too weak to support my weight. I clutched my arms around my chest, trying to fight the tremors that moved through me.

I wanted to shout something, anything… that could make her turn around and run back to me. Words that could make her hold me again, kiss me again.

Possess me again.

I cautiously opened my mouth and called after her.

"Wait!"

She acknowledged my call and paused in her movements. I felt my chest tightening as I carefully articulated the only thought in my mind, telling and imploring at the same time.

"I am _perfect_ for you."

My voice was strong and clear; I knew that she heard me. Her head tilted to the side in thought but then she started walking again, and when she finally spoke, it was in a deadpan tone that betrayed nothing but apathy.

"I don't care."

Her answer broke down the last of my scarcely regained control and I could no longer keep the tears from falling. I bit my lower lip so hard that I could taste blood, cursing my lips for saying the wrong words. I slid to the ground and hugged my knees to my chest as I harshly rocked my body back and forth, her words still echoing in my mind until I finally lost consciousness.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is the story that I have poured much of my time and effort into and **reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.**

Like it? Love it? Comments? Constructive criticism? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


	2. The Uncontrollable

Author's Notes: First of all, thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews, faves, and follows.

I hope that this chapter will only intensify the interest of the readers.

I would also like to know what you all think about my characterization. Do you find them to be in character or out of character?

This chapter is told from the great Princess Azula's POV. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**美麗的怪物**

**The Beautiful Monster**

The Uncontrollable

* * *

_Sweet words to hide cruel intentions_

_Patronizing and justifying cynical actions_

_Offering all sorts of provocative temptations_

_Losing yourself in the surge of her sensations…_

* * *

**Ba Sing Se**

I was never allowed to cry.

When I was young, and when I was growing up. I was taught that tears are for victims, and that I should never be as weak as one.

I should be perfect.

In each and every way possible.

For my nation, for my people, and for myself.

I am my nation's champion, I am my people's prodigy, I am my own heroine…

And I am my father's weapon.

He saw my potential and molded me. I learned everything from him, proving my past notion that it takes a monster to make a monster.

The monster child: born lucky, while Zuko was just lucky enough to be born.

The older brother who was always too weak, too imperfect, and too human. I hated him for it, and I hated our mother for favoring humanity over perfection.

But it doesn't matter anymore. She is gone, and he has been banished.

A traitor who is nothing compared to me.

The Fire Nation Princess.

Princess Azula…

* * *

"We did it."

Ty Lee spoke those words with awe and disbelief, as if she still could not believe that we had succeeded in infiltrating Ba Sing Se and taking lead of the Dai Li. I smirked at what she said as I glanced over to her and Mai sitting on my bed. Mai's face set in its usual deadpan while Ty Lee's sported a large and toothy grin.

"Did you ever doubt me?"

I asked her in a tone which suggested that I was offended by her words. Her eyes widened, and I almost laughed as she immediately shook her head wildly from side to side.

"Of course not 'Zula, you're perfect!"

I raised a brow as she smiled sincerely at me. Yes, I am perfect.

"I am going to sleep already, and the two of you should as well. We have much to be ready for."

Those words were simple and spoken lightly. But they knew me enough to understand that they should leave before I would find it necessary to repeat myself. Mai and Ty Lee nodded simultaneously and proceeded to walk out of my room, closing the door behind them.

I waited until I was finally alone before taking my hair out of its usual topknot. Then, with a single flick of my wrist, I extinguished all the candle lights. This action promptly plunged my room into a complete darkness that the light of the moon and stars could not invade through the thick curtains. I closed my eyes and carefully lay down on my bed, allowing sleep to take hold of me.

When I finally woke up, I knew that it was dawn already. I could feel the sun's power, even if I could not see its light. I lit one of the candles on the table nearest to me and watched as its flame turned from my signature blue to a weaker red. It was a nightmare that woke me, or at least a semblance of it. It didn't make me feel afraid. Not at all, but it produced in me a fiery rage that coursed through my veins to my non-existent heart.

I could feel it rushing through me, to every part of me. My entire body was shaking in rage, and I felt like I was finally losing control of the inferno that resided inside of me.

I was not angry. I was furious.

And I needed to find a target, a reason and when I do.

I would kill, I would destroy…

I glared at the candle light through my hair and forcefully threw the sheets off me. My mind unable – or reluctant to remember what I had dreamed of to fill me with such fury. I sat up and resisted the urge to scream when the door to my room suddenly opened and Ty lee slipped in. I watched as she locked the door behind her and saw that she somehow looked different.

With this thought in mind, I purposely focused my gaze on her and finally realized that her hair was free from its usual braid and it seemed like she had just woken up.

"Princess Azula."

Her voice was cautious and when she walked over to the foot of my bed on just her bare feet, I could see that her steps were slow and hesitant.

_Are you afraid of me now too_?

"What is it Ty Lee?"

I spat out at her. I couldn't believe it; I was seething. I had to stop myself; never should I show anyone such a loss of control.

"There have been reported sightings of Zuko in the city but it still hasn't been confirmed whether it's really him."

"Hasn't been confirmed?" I snapped. "How can anyone not confirm it? He has the scar of a traitor on half of his face!"

Ty Lee's lips pursed in worry and I could finally remember my dream. Darling Zuzu and Ursa. I growled angrily at the image my mind had conjured up and began to speak, hissing out each word.

"Let's go _find _him so I can _kill _him."

I moved to jump out of my bed and was surprised when Ty Lee suddenly launched herself at me. Her move was so sudden and uncalculated that when her body hit mine; I was slammed against the headboard. Fortunately for her, there was no pain, and her arms immediately reached over my shoulders to firmly hold onto the headboard of my bed. Those toned legs of hers suddenly wrapped themselves securely around my waist, and her weight was placed carefully on my lap.

I glared at her before strategically placing my hands around her bare torso. Her body shivered at my touch, and I fought to keep my tone even.

"What are you doing?"

I angrily asked her through gritted teeth as I pressed my hands into her flesh, feeling the strong muscles beneath. She didn't answer and only tightened the hold of her legs around my waist. I growled at her silence and immediately curled my fingers, cutting deeply into her skin with my nails.

"I-I can't l-let you go now."

She pathetically stuttered out as she stared at me with eyes that held no fear but adoration. I sneered at her answer before I buried my hands even more deeply into her, allowing heat to emit from them. Strong enough that it made her uncomfortable, but not enough to burn her.

"Why?"

She squirmed beneath my hands and let out a loud and singular moan before biting her lower lip to keep from moaning again. I felt a shudder run down my spine at the guttural sound that she produced. And I immediately looked deeper into her eyes, almost willing her to moan again with just my gaze.

"I can see from your aura that you're too angry right now 'Zula. Too angry. You just might end up doing what you said earlier."

"Which one?" I instantly countered.

"You might end up killing him…" Her tone was soft and worried. "And I know that you wouldn't want to do that. He's your brother and no matter what you think, you are not a monster. You were never one, and I will never let you become one."

She spoke those words calmly, a serious expression on her face. I could see just how determined she was.

"Ty Lee." Her name rolled off my tongue in my usual icy and predatory tone. "If you will not get off of me right now, I will have to find a different outlet for this anger and believe me. I will be creative."

She heard the veiled threat in my words. I would kill her if she dared to defy me again.

"I will not get off of you."

My anger steadily became more uncontrollable, the heat in my hands slowly growing stronger as I pulled her closer to me. Stupid Ty Lee, your ashes will all that will be left in my hands.

"I love you Azula."

She suddenly whispered, softly and resolutely. I stared back at her wide gray eyes and saw in them exactly what she felt for me. That is when I snapped.

I extinguished the abnormal heat in my hands, early enough that her torso remained undamaged. And the determined look in her eyes softened, a small sigh of relief passing her lips. She smiled hesitantly at me as she unlocked her legs from behind my back. She then simply straddled my lap, hands still holding on to the headboard of the bed.

An arrogant smirk appeared on my lips. She should have known that this was far from over.

I wrapped my right arm steadily around her waist while my left one slid up her back and quickly positioned itself behind her head. My fingers possessively weaved themselves into the soft strands of her hair. Her eyes widened in surprise as I swiftly pulled her closer to me.

"I lust for you."

My eyes narrowed victoriously as I felt Ty Lee gasp.

Yes, _silly acrobat_, this _is _more than what you bargained for.

I lunged forward and captured her soft pink lips with my own. Then possessively took her lower lip between my teeth and sucked on it hungrily as she gasped in surprise. She circled her arms around my head and played with my hair as she pushed her body into mine, pressing me against the headboard once again.

I smirked at her eagerness as I began to move my hand over the upper part of her pink outfit, perfectly burning it without harming the silky skin beneath. She took in another sharp intake of breath as she felt her back being exposed to the cool morning air. I immediately made use of the opportunity by pushing my tongue into her mouth. She softly moaned in pleasure as she used her own tongue to play with mine. Kissing it, licking it, and sucking on it desperately, relishing my taste.

I pulled back from the kiss and immediately lowered my lips to suck on the pulse point on her neck. Her vocal appreciation of me grew louder as I methodically attacked her sensitive skin with my tongue. Then I slowly licked up her salty-sweet sweat before biting into her skin and sucking firmly on her flesh, causing her to shriek at the sensation.

The remainder of her upper clothing was easily reduced to ash.

Deliberate and purposeful, my left hand then smoothly moved from the back of her head to her exposed collarbone. With her whole upper body freed from cover, my adventurous fingers did not hesitate to trace the velvety smoothness of her skin, before cupping her soft, right breast and rolling her nipple with my palm. I felt a shiver run through her as I began to kiss down to her other breast.

I showered the full mound with kisses, biting lightly with each one. Her hand pulled at my hair, and I eagerly took her delicious nipple into my mouth. I grazed its hardening tip with my teeth as I pinched the other nipple, causing her to push my face harder against her chest.

I felt Ty Lee's wetness soak through to my lap and instantly lowered my left hand to stroke her trembling thigh and burn the rest of her clothes. I pulled my right hand from her back, dragging my nails on her skin, and began to fondle her left breast after I released it from my mouth. I smirked again as I saw her eyes open to stare at me: needy, lustful and begging.

"_Please_."

She begged as I lowered my head again and followed the shape of her other breast with my tongue and teeth before taking the areola into my mouth and lapping at it forcefully. Her whole body now unclothed, naked and undoubtedly mine…

* * *

Author's Notes: **What will happen next?**

**R****eviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous. ****And they will also make me update faster. ;)**

Like it? Love it? Comments? Constructive criticism? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


	3. The Detour

**Author's Notes:**

**This is just a short detour towards your destination.**

**Do continue on your way to the next chapter...**

**Since there seems to be something wrong with the story alerts of FF dot net.**

**Sincerely,**

_Hors D'oeuvres_


	4. The Distractions

Author's Notes: First of all, thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews, faves, and follows

Second, this chapter contains one of the scenes that will justify the rate of this story: M. Just a warning to people who wish to avoid such explicit physical goodness.

Third, do you, the reader, find the characters here to be in character or out of character? I would like to know because I do want to keep them as true to their characters as possible.

Fourth, this chapter is still told from the excellent Princess Azula's POV. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**美麗的怪物**

**The Beautiful Monster**

The Distraction

* * *

_Her hand will hold you tightly in its grasp_

_Asphyxiating you and making you gasp_

_Her fire will burn through your barricade_

_You will lose all complacence and become afraid…_

* * *

My lips moved back up; sharp teeth nipping at her collarbone, pulse point, and jaw before nibbling on her earlobe. I reached my hand to her newly shaven mound and marveled at its smoothness. Her moist nether lips were eagerly pushed against my palm, and I savored the feel of her arousal as she began to grind herself against my hand.

I pressed my middle finger against the patch of skin beneath her soaking lips before locking gazes with her. She stared back at me with unfocused and glazed eyes. My brows furrowed in concentration, and I wondered why I was even hesitating when she suddenly gave me a small, almost imperceptible, nod.

Her nod immediately prompted me to slide the finger deeply into her tightness. Her cry rang in my ears as I curled the finger into my palm. The tip of my nail dragged itself against her smooth walls, causing Ty Lee to buck into my hand. Then I dug my finger deeper into her. Curled it upward, hard, and hit a spot inside her that caused her to cry out again.

_"Princess!"_

That word echoed in my room as I fully took out my finger from inside of her. And pushed it in once more, hitting the same spot again… and again. And again.

Ty Lee's lean form began to writhe wantonly against mine, creating a heated friction that sent pleasure rippling in both of our bodies. I slipped another finger into her as she continued to grind against me. So close to where she wanted to be.

I slowly slipped a third finger into her as I deliberately warmed up my hand. She was already on the edge, and I knew exactly what would push her off it. I completely pulled my fingers out of her once more and quickly plunged them in deeper. Purposely curling them again as I pressed down on her nub with my thumb, rubbing it in a circular motion.

"AZULA!"

Ty Lee screamed out my name, and followed it with a string of long, drawn-out moans. The volume of them steadily grew louder as I continued to mercilessly plow into her, her strong muscles tightening around my fingers.

After a short moment, I pulled them out and watched her. Her large gray eyes were still half-closed when she finally climbed down from her peak, riding out her orgasm. And her back was still arched when I crushed my hungry lips against her swollen ones.

Then I pleasured her again…

And again…

_And again_.

* * *

I opened all the curtains and allowed the strong sunlight to enter my room. The brightness of it helped me conclude that my bedroom activities had lasted until high noon. I breathed in deeply before walking over to my bed and inspecting the body that lay on it.

Ty Lee's formerly flawless skin was now covered with bites and scratches.

All of them were from me.

My eyes scrutinized every part of her body: her dainty feet, shapely legs, taut stomach, full breasts, strong arms, slender shoulders, graceful neck, and beautiful face which now held an expression of utter satisfaction.

I directed a hard gaze towards her loving eyes.

"Look at what I did to you," I coldly told her as I sat on the bed and gestured at the marks on her body. "Look at every single vivid imprint I have left on your skin, Ty Lee. I have ruined you."

Her eyes immediately widened as she sat up and moved close to me.

"No," she firmly denied. "You didn't. Look at me, Azula, _please_. Don't you remember? I wanted this. When you paused– hesitated; when you asked me for permission with your eyes, I nodded. You did not ruin me. What you did to me was not a mindless act of domination. It was making love… and it was beautiful." She determinedly insisted, voice cracking due to the intensity of her conviction.

"I wanted this, Azula, I _want_ this!"

Her eyes pleaded me to believe her, but why should I?

"I am a monster," I evenly replied.

"No. No. No. Oh Agni, no." she repeated desperately, as if it would change my mind. "You are beautiful…"

I ignored her piteous words.

"Azula, please," she softly implored as her lower lip quivered. "Your teeth didn't tear me. Your tongue didn't ingest me…"

I raised my brow at her words, slightly bemused by what she was saying.

"And your body is… divine."

A sincere smile passed her lips before her gaze turned serious again.

"You do have a soul. I see it when I look into your eyes. A soul as flawless, as stainless as you…"

She then moved herself even closer to me and placed a delicate hand over my chest.

"And yes, you also do have a heart. Warm and beating, I feel it every time that you hold me."

Ty Lee slowly wrapped her arms around my waist and held me tightly. Her naked body willingly and yearningly melted into mine.

"That's why I didn't have to paralyze you. Why I trusted you not to hurt me… why I wanted you to be my first. You're not a monster, Azula. You are beautiful."

She gently whispered before sighing contentedly. Smiling softly as her eyes slowly fluttered close. She placed her head between my breasts and listened to something that only _she_ seemed to want to hear.

* * *

My father taught me that romantic love is a very dangerous distraction, a veil that can cloud one's judgment and divert her from her true purpose. Thus, I almost felt –pleased– when Ty Lee finally left my room for her own.

And I felt this way because I should not be sidetracked, in any way, at a time so near the peak of such a defining moment, the coup of Ba Sing Sei. Besides, I did not love her. I was just overcome by a strong energy that needed release and she was just…

_There._

It did not matter that she wanted me to do it, that she found it beautiful, that she thought of it as love making, or even that I was her first…

I coldly returned the accusing glare of the setting sun, frowning slightly.

_I need a distraction from my distraction_…

I thought to myself as I heard faint footsteps come to my door. They were light at first, but then made to sound deliberately loud, as if my visitor wanted to announce their presence. The pretense of it was unusual, and helped me instinctively know who it was. The door opened slightly, and she stepped in before closing the door behind her. I tightened the knot of my robe before turning from the window to look at her.

"What do you want?"

"I saw Ty Lee leave your room in the afternoon. Her body was wrapped in your robe after a long morning of moaning. It made me wonder if the marks on her skin came from you as well."

The assassin answered as she stared at me with an expression that rarely appeared on her face.

Interest.

I mentally raised a brow at the scarce sight.

"Why?" I hedged, allowing a sardonic sneer to curl my lips. "Do you _desire_ the same, Mai? I thought you wanted my brother, little Zuzu?"

She was unfazed by my sarcasm and just expectantly stared back at me before speaking.

"Your brother is like fire, Princess Azula: passionate, destructive, and hot but you– you are like lightning: deceivingly cold, accurately wild, extremely powerful, and completely deadly. I cannot help but let you seduce me."

I smirked at her words.

My, my, my, Mai…

I should have expected this from you, as bored as you always seem to be. You do live for the thrill.

I walked over to her.

I have found my distraction.

* * *

Author's Notes: **R****eviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous. ****And they will also make me update faster. ;)**

Like it? Love it? Comments? Constructive criticism? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


	5. The Beautiful

Author's Notes: First of all, thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews, faves, and follows. I am very happy to receive all of them, whether they be praises or criticisms, because this is my first ATLA fanfic. This is also, probably, my most favorite one.

Second, the last chapter contained the third M-rated scene I have ever written. I wanted to know the reader's opinion on it. How was it for you? Do you, the reader, still find the characters here to be in character or out of character? I would like to know because I do want to keep them as true to their characters as possible.

Third, I dedicate this chapter to three avid readers of my works- wonderful people and good friends- mariko78, NightOfMine, and tuxjim.

And oh yes, this chapter is also the second to the last update. The next update will be the last one.

I hope all of you will read, enjoy, like, fave, follow, review...etc. If you want to, of course.

This chapter is still told from Ty Lee's POV. Enjoy and don't forget to leave your two cents.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**美麗的怪物**

**The Beautiful Monster**

The Beautiful

* * *

_She will burn you down to the frozen ground_

_To her you will be eternally bound_

_She will destroy your paradigm and your design_

_She will push you until you cross the line…_

* * *

Running used to be my escape.

When I did it, I was never really running to but always running away from.

I ran from my parents, my sisters– everything and everyone else that did not include Azula.

And I found that I could escape those things and people, even for just a little while. I would escape them when I moved, when all I had to think about was my body.

So I kept myself in motion.

Flipping, tumbling, stretching, jumping, and running.

Faster and faster, until I finally left all of them behind and began to wonder why I was still running.

Why I was still moving.

I did not understand it, but I also did not stop until I irrevocably realized that I was no longer just running away, and to whom it was that I truly wanted to run to.

The one I wanted to smash into.

The body I longed to hold onto.

So when she came, I left everything to be by her side.

I knew then that I loved her, and hoped deeply for her to feel the same. But things are never really that simple or easy, and people that you run after… tend to run away.

So now I am still running.

Running.

And running…

* * *

I held my robe tighter around me as I walked over to Azula's bedroom, my soft slippers making silent contact with the cold stone floor. It was already late at night, and I had just woken up in my own bed. Grabbing desperately at thin air, until I finally realized that Azula was not beside me.

The thought of her warm body far away from mine immediately prompted me to get up, put on my robe, and go to her. My mind was focused on remembering the events that had just taken place this afternoon, and a small smile tugged at the corners of my lips; I immediately allowed it to take over as warmth also flushed my cheeks.

It had been absolutely perfect, and I know that I really should not be surprised. Every activity that includes Azula _is_ always done to perfection…

I was a mere two steps away from her door when I suddenly heard a soft moan come from her room. The smile on my face easily gave way to a frown.

Was she having a nightmare?

I bit my lower lip in worry as I gripped the doorknob, slowly turned it, and opened the bedroom door. A much louder moan immediately greeted me as I quietly stepped into the spacious chamber. My whole body tensed, and I could feel my chest tightening when I finally caught sight of the bed.

And began to stare at her… and Mai.

The assassin's eyes were squeezed shut as she arched her back. Her sweaty body now pushed so desperately against Azula, who was on top of her and was furiously pushing her slender fingers in and out of Mai.

"Mmm! Yes! Oh Agni! Yes!"

I heard Mai moan loudly as she finally reached her peak and dropped back onto the bed. Her breathing was loud and heavy. Her usually pale and emotionless face now flushed and possessing a small smile of satisfaction. I unsuccessfully choked back a sob as Azula lazily rolled off Mai and calmly observed me with her emotionless and half-closed amber eyes.

"Why hello, Ty Lee…"

She coolly greeted as she leisurely ran her nails down Mai's exposed leg.

I stared back at her for a moment, searching for any sign of regret on her face.

There was none.

I swallowed slowly and immediately turned around, allowing my legs to take me away.

To run.

Anywhere…

_Anywhere._

* * *

I cautiously paced back and forth on the slanted roof of the Earth Kingdom palace, tears persistently flowing down my cheeks. I was aware that just a slight disturbance to my balance could cause me to fall, but I truly did not care. Not anymore. My mind was focused only on the sole person who could ever drive me to this… to such recklessness. The person that I also continued to desperately hope would come and get me.

Even though a large part of me knew that she was not one to run after –

I tried to shake those thoughts out of my mind and quickened my pace, doing my best to keep moving.

To keep in motion, to run away, and to forget…

I felt my chest tighten again and immediately clamped my eyes shut, feeling my heart shatter once more. Shatter into a million different jagged pieces that would then tear at my insides and rip me apart. I wrapped my arms tightly around my chest and could do nothing to choke back another grief-stricken sob.

_Pathetic._

I clenched my hands tightly, digging my nails so harshly into my palms that I felt a thick liquid seep from my skin. Hot tears seared even more quickly down my cheeks, and my body was already trembling so much that I could no longer even walk.

I was motionless and no longer capable of escaping her.

Not that I was ever capable of that.

I felt my body shake even more terribly at the thought of my only weakness. The only one.

I hated her for it.

And loved her even more so.

"Ty Lee."

I heard her cool voice slice through the air and direct itself to me. An icy shiver slid its way down my spine before my entire body tensed intensely. I opened my eyes warily and immediately saw her in front of me, her irresistible– her traitorous form wrapped in her signature silk red robe. Her amber eyes were directed so strictly towards me.

"Come back down. We still have much to do in the following days, and you need to sleep. In your own room."

I heard the slight change in her tone, purposely emphasizing the last sentence. My arms were still wrapped tightly around my chest and my hands frenziedly clutched onto the sleeves of my robe.

"Why should I?"

I quietly asked her as I looked away and focused instead on the blood from my palms that now smeared the soft fabric.

"Because," she paused and did not continue. I knew that she was waiting for me to look back at her. It took everything in me not to give her that.

"Ty Lee," she repeated. Her voice echoed the tone of command that she always used, and I tried– I _tried _so hard not to do as she wanted. But I could not, so I hopelessly turned my gaze to hers.

Gray to gold.

Storm clouds to the sun.

I was burned even before a second.

A smile of complete amusement played on her lips and when she finally spoke, her tone was indulgent and condescending.

"I love you."

* * *

I knew that I should not have given in so easily. She did not deserve it.

But I could not stop myself, and now I am in the doorway of my bedroom with her calculating amber eyes observing me again. I mournfully stared back at her and finally broke the silence, my lips and voice trembling.

"I waited years for you to say those words."

My voice cracked at the end of that sentence, and I tightened my hold on the doorknob.

"I just hope that… I will not have to wait years more for you to realize that you do mean them."

I did not wait for her to answer; I quickly closed the door, locked it, and stepped away. I knew that she could easily break it down, but I hoped that she would not.

She should not have to break more than she already had.

I wearily crawled into bed and deliberately closed my eyes, immediately taunted by the absence of her body next to mine. This thought agonizingly echoed inside my mind as I slowly curled my body into a fetal position, desperate for any warmth. Then I held my knees tightly against my chest, and, once again, finally lost myself to sleep…

* * *

Author's Notes: Ah yes, to repeat, this is almost over. One more to go. So what do you all think will happen next?

**Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous. And they will also make me update faster. ;)**

Like it? Love it? Comments? Constructive criticism? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


	6. The Monster

Author's Notes: First of all, thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews, faves, and follows. I am very happy to receive all of them, whether they be praises or criticisms, because this is my first ATLA fanfic. This is also, probably, my most favorite one.

Second, since this is the last chapter... I will not prolong your (the reader's) wait any longer and place the longer Author's Notes at the end of this chapter.

Third, I dedicate this chapter to three avid readers of my works- wonderful people and good friends- mariko78, NightOfMine, and tuxjim. And I would like to personally thank Aemeth, LinxRinKagamine, and all other anonymous guests.

I hope all of you will read, enjoy, like, fave, follow, review...etc. If you want to, of course.

This last chapter is told from the perfect Princess Azula's POV. Enjoy and don't forget to leave your two cents.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**美麗的怪物**

**The Beautiful Monster**

The Monster

* * *

_And then you will see, after you've shed every tear _

_That you've become the puppet, and she the puppeteer_

_You have become the slave, and she the master_

_You've fallen prey to a beautiful monster..._

* * *

I was born and raised to be a princess, a ruler, and a diplomat. The one who knows exactly what to say, when to say it, and even how to say it.

My many teachers taught me all the words, and my father taught me how to use them.

I know how to make sincere promises that actually mean nothing at all.

I always know what people want to hear and tell it to them.

I know what to say to make anyone trust me, fear me, hate me, and even love me.

And I rarely ever mean what I say.

And before that night;

I was never speechless.

* * *

I deliberately closed and locked the door behind me after I entered my bedroom. Mai's sharp eyes immediately directed themselves towards me, and I instinctively became aware of her scrutiny of my every move. I intentionally ignored her and walked over to one of the decorative vases that adorned the walls. I lifted it in my hands and carefully inspected it.

Hmmm, earthenware, the Dai Li can easily bend it back to its present form.

I turned it in my hands before glancing at the other vases in my room.

There were seven of them in all, including the one I was holding, and they were all made from cold earth. I briefly concluded this as I promptly threw the vase, hard, at the opposing wall.

The sound of it breaking greatly appealed to me.

I took another vase in my hands and immediately threw it against a wall too. Reveling at the loud sound it quickly made, I allowed a smooth smirk to curl my lips. I could feel Mai's gaze curiously observe me as I then continued to harshly throw the other vases against the walls until only one was left, placed on the sole wooden furniture in my room: a vanity.

The mirror on it reflected me perfectly, and I saw nothing on my face but indifference. My emotions hid even from myself. My left brow rose slightly at my deadpan reflection before I jumped up, instinctively twisted my legs, and furiously brought my right foot down the vanity's middle, easily breaking it into two.

The vase was thrown by the force of my attack, and I instantly grabbed it out of the air and threw it against the door. The powerful impact I had caused then created a loud din that echoed down the halls.

I heard Mai sigh softly and slowly turned to her.

"What?" I calmly asked, placing my hands on my hips, as if I had not just destroyed most of the stuff in my room.

"As much as I love watching you lose control while still actually staying in control," she leisurely began. "I would prefer it if you would stop wasting your energy on such _productiv_e activities and join me in doing _reproductive_ ones instead."

"I cannot impregnate you," I coldly pointed out.

"That does not mean that we should stop trying," she smoothly answered with a sly smile.

My eyes narrowed knowingly at her reply, instantly understanding what she was trying to do: redirect my attention. Mai more than knew that Ty Lee had seen us, and she was smart enough to guess what might have happened during the time that I left to go after the acrobat. She is anything but stupid.

I scoffed at her words as my eyes roved over her slender body that was partly covered by my silk sheets. Her hair was tousled and wanton, eyes half-lidded in seduction, and soft lower lip bitten in anticipation.

My feet started to take me to her as she gently let the silk cloth slide off her body, baring herself to me completely. I easily straddled her waist and possessively kissed her lips as she eagerly yielded herself to me…

* * *

When I woke up at dawn, Mai was still sleeping and her inert form lay on top of me. Her head was nestled between my breasts. I stared intently at her face as I started to follow the contours of her features with my right forefinger: comparing.

I knew that they were not the same and felt slightly disappointed that it was only her that I woke up to.

Mai sighed softly in her sleep when my finger brushed gently against her lips, and I felt another pang of disappointment when it was solely her warm breath that I felt on my skin.

"Wake up," I purposely told her as my right hand slid to her shoulder and began to shake her lightly.

Mai's eyes slowly fluttered open and a dark gold stared back at me.

There was no gray.

I sighed softly.

Ty Lee never really knew what a monster meant until last night.

Mai's dark golden eyes closed again.

And I never really knew what beautiful meant until now...

The End.

* * *

_A dark silhouette as fleeting as the blink of an eye_

_A smooth and seductive voice that whispers her lies_

_A mendacious smile to break your fragile will_

_As she skillfully moves in for the kill_

_A soft touch that confuses the mind_

_A gentle caress that leaves you blind_

_An open-eyed kiss to deceive_

_An illusion that you will readily believe_

_Sweet words to hide cruel intentions_

_Patronizing and justifying cynical actions_

_Offering all sorts of provocative temptations_

_Losing yourself in the surge of her sensations_

_Her hand will hold you tightly in its grasp_

_Asphyxiating you and making you gasp_

_Her fire will burn through your barricade_

_You will lose all complacence and become afraid_

_She will burn you down to the frozen ground_

_To her you will be eternally bound_

_She will destroy your paradigm and your design_

_She will push you until you cross the line_

_And then you will see, after you've shed every tear_

_That you've become the puppet, and she the puppeteer_

_You have become the slave, and she the master_

_You've fallen prey to a beautiful monster..._

* * *

Author's Notes: Before anything else, to the readers who asked me about when I will update my other ATLA fanfics (through reviews and PMs), all I have to say is that I plan to update both "The Night Jasmine" and "Ursa Major" by the next weekend. I thank all of you for your patience.

**Aemeth**, thank you very much for your wonderful reviews, and I may... have plans for the future of this story. Maybe.

**LenxRinKagamine**, thank you very much for pointing out the error in the past chapter. I have fixed it already, it was just an inconsistency in the tenses. I am very glad that you love the story and find the sex-scene exceptional. I absolutely adore reading the reviews you leave, and I hope to read more of them. Thank you, once again.

Oh,** tuxjim**, you know I highly appreciate your lengthy reviews, follows, and favorites of my works. As for the mention, believe me, it was my pleasure. And in accordance to how Azula is, truth be told, even _I_ am unsure about what she is planning. Or am I?

Dear **mariko78**, I am glad to have elicited many reactions from you through this story. But all things must come to an end, or so they say. Then again, when do I ever listen to what others say? Be patient, mon amie, perhaps... all you really need to do is wait.

**Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.**

Like it? Love it? Comments? Constructive criticism? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


End file.
